


Wish It Were Me

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Megamind/his hand - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn Watching, Restraints, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: Megamind faps to a kinky porn video. Yep.(Originally posted to the Tumblr Metrocity RP in mid 2013.)
Kudos: 11





	Wish It Were Me

Megamind was unsure why he had even saved that link in his bookmarks, but now that he had found it again, he couldn’t help but click on it. Up popped a rather generic porn site filled with user-uploaded videos, with the video in question one he had seen before. He nervously chewed his lip as he glanced around to check for anybody nearby. He was merely in his workspace, and Minion was off running errands. If Roxanne were to pop up, well… that would be perfectly fine. That said, there was something quite satisfying about taking care of things yourself, and something also satisfying about filling desperate fantasies.

So without any further hesitation, he unclasped his signature belt buckle and pulled down the hidden zipper of his pants, working his semi-hard cock out from the slit of his tight black boxers. With the video paused to load some, he clicked “play” and began to stroke himself, slowly, quietly watching the video with his undivided attention.

In said video, one young man stood, blindfolded with his wrists bound to the top of a bunk bed, high enough to force him to dangle slightly and stand merely on the balls of his feet. Naked and waiting patiently, the man was approached by a second man, who had just turned on the camera from across the room. This man was clearly the dom of this video, reaching for a small bottle of lube on the nearest table. Squirting a good amount into his hand, the dom reached for the sub’s cock, giving it a few slick rubs, effectively getting him up entirely.

Megamind gave a soft sigh in response, rubbing himself in time with the dom’s strokes. Occasionally, the dom would stop and pull away completely, leaving the blindfolded sub understandably frustrated. And with the frustrated sub, Megamind would stop his own strokes to purposefully edge himself, mentally disciplining himself to behave.

It just wouldn’t be the same without being /allowed/ to cum, which the dom of the video clearly had not granted his sub.

After a good five minutes, the sub is clearly frustrated with the give-and-retreat, making a useless attempt to continue fucking the hand teasing him so cruelly. Just watching this go on made Megamind’s length strain with its own need, his desires distracting him quite well from the rest of the world as his cheeks purpled quite brightly. His hips rocked softly in his chair, fucking his own hand and effectively smearing his pre against his palm and thus over his cock, which felt amazing as ever.

The dom pauses and picks up another item from the table, turning it to show the camera. This item is a typical silicone masturbation sleeve, with a tight, ribbed hole to it. The dom then squirts another few shots of lube into it and moves in, sliding the sleeve down onto his sub’s aching cock. Megamind’s breathing is shallow and rough now, and his eyelids lower as he imagines himself as the sub, being denied orgasm by this cruel-but-wonderful dom.

But then, accidentally pushed to his limits, the sub starts to cum with a gasping cry. Megamind’s hand lets go of his own cock right as the dom pulls away the sleeve, punishing his sub for cumming without his permission, and effectively ruining the sub’s orgasm. The sub whines and begs as he blindly writhes and thrusts into nothing, his cock twitching and dripping from weakened shots of cum, despite the loss of sensation and the unsatisfying climax.

It’s torture, hovering his own fingers over his pulsing, aching cock as he waits for the dom to pick up where they left off, giving the sub a good half a minute to come down from the orgasm he lost. And then the dom starts again, and as if on cue Megamind touches himself again, giving his own quiet, needy whimper just like the sub in the video.

The dom continues like before, giving a few good strokes with the sleeve and then pulling away, over and over and over. The sub is clearly losing it, moaning and begging and fucking the hand that is giving and yet denying him so much. Having seen this video previously, Megamind already knows what will happen, and he braces himself for it, following the dom’s lead and rubbing his own precum-slicked cock only when he’s “allowed” to feel it, his balls already tightly pulled against his body and ready. And just when he begins to think he’s not going to last, the dom orders the sub the cum, stroking him with the sleeve and pushing both his sub and Megamind over the edge. The sub’s orgasm drips from the sleeve soon after as he moans in a desperate, sex-fueled daze, his whole body visibly straining from the release of his orgasm.

Megamind curls forward in his chair, his fingers digging into the leather of one armrest as the other hand takes care of himself, his own white cum coating his fingers and making a mess of his hand and spandex-covered stomach, leaving a trail of milky white against the blue and black material. Megamind’s breathy moans are rather quiet as he shudders and whimpers, before he begins to come down from his climax– the one he earned for listening and behaving as he was told by “his” dom. He dizzily opened his eyes to look at the screen again, chest rising and falling as both him and the sub bathed in their afterglow.

With the video no longer needed to fill any needs, he closed the tab in his browser with his clean hand, and proceeded to attempt to lick his fingers clean before he’d track down the nearest towel to clean himself off.

<3


End file.
